


Стена

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1989, Alternate Universe - Historical, Berlin Wall, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Берлин, ноябрь 1989. Стена пала, чтобы Кай мог взять Юлиана за руку.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 5





	Стена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [сезонный фест](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Ноль часов, пятьдесят пять минут, шесть градусов тепла.  
У Кая стынут руки и уши, и он кутается в шарф плотнее. Болоньевая куртка морщится под ветром, но он не уходит в тепло. Он ждёт.  
Мимо толпами идут люди, но он вытягивает шею, выглядывая среди толп демонстрантов и робких жителей восточной части города светлую макушку. Они, конечно, не договаривались – возможности не было, но Кай знает – он придёт. Конечно, Юлиан придёт.  
Он просто не сможет оставаться в стороне.

*  
Это началось почти два года назад, после концерта Дэвида Боуи. Кая настолько впечатлили развёрнутые на восток колонки на сцене, что он голос себе сорвал, подпевая. Ему казалось это очень важным – чтобы там, за колючей проволокой и лысыми метрами заграждений кто-то его услышал.  
На следующий день после концерта он разбил копилку и выгреб оттуда двадцать пять марок на однодневную визу на восток. Полтора часа в очереди, холодные взгляды пограничников, липкие какие-то деньги из разменного пункта, скучные правила, печать в паспорте – и после этого, щурясь на припудренное пылью солнце, он вышел на бетонные плиты восточного Берлина.  
Унтер-ден-Линден, прогретая жарким июньским солнцем, пахла, как чай, и по ней ходили люди – обычные совсем. Они не отличались от соседей Кая по улице – только одевались похуже да улыбались реже. Кай смотрел на них, гадая, кто же из нервных женщин на лавочке – агент Штази, кто из сутулых мужчин в длинных, несуразных плащах работает на Ми-6, а кто – просто погулять вышел, пока тепло.  
Он прошёлся по городу, стараясь не удаляться от Стены. Он так и называл её всю свою жизнь – Стена, с большой буквы. Окна его дома смотрели на неё, бабушка поджимала губы, вспоминая свою сестру, оставшуюся там, отрезанную от остальной семьи, одноклассники на спор писали на бетоне неприличные слова и забрасывали её яйцами и наполненными краской презервативами. Пару раз и Кай бросал, но это не вызывало у него радости – только обмирание, и коленки подгибались от страха. Вот и сейчас он чувствовал её присутствие, будто живой человек смотрел на него холодными, недобрыми глазами.  
Деньги нужно было на что-то потратить – на стороне Кая они были просто мусором, поэтому он зашёл в книжный магазин, нашёл сборник нот, Чайковского, в котором все надписи и пояснения были на русском, и купил не глядя. У музыки нет словарей; ноты – они и есть ноты.  
Он и сам не знал, чего ждал от этой прогулки – просто после концерта не мог оставаться дома. Он надеялся, что сможет увидеть в лицах людей, особенно, молодых, то же ликование, что испытал сам, пока Зигги, щурясь от софитов, пел и иногда поворачивался к зрителям спиной. Но все это понимали, потому что лицом он стоял к востоку. Пел – востоку.  
– Эй, ты, с Запада, – услышал Кай и насторожился. Голос не был дружелюбным, и на ум сразу пришлись слова мамы, которая предостерегала его от этого похода, предупреждала о бандах подростков, что с радостью грабили туристов. – Там тупик, вообще-то.  
Из тени вышел человек примерно его возраста, ну, может, чуть старше. Светловолосый, с открытой улыбкой и ямочками на щеках. Белый вихор торчал у него надо лбом, и он смотрел на Кая, чуть склонив голову.  
– Заблудился? – спросил он, и Кай тут же помотал головой. Светловолосый усмехнулся, конечно же, поняв, что он врёт, и подошёл ближе: руки в карманах штанов, футболка белая, со штопкой у левого рукава, стоптанные кеды заботливо подклеены. – Юлиан, – сказал он, протягивая руку, и Кай, неловко зажав ноты подмышкой, обхватил его ладонь своей, длинной:  
– Кай.  
– Идём, Кай, выведу тебя отсюда.

*  
Ноль часов, пятьдесят восемь минут, шесть градусов тепла.  
Кай видит, как люди – и подростки, и взрослые – руками ломают блоки стены, и кровь из содранных пальцев остаётся на бетоне. В темноте, подсвеченной фарами машин и карманными фонариками, она кажется то алой, то совсем чёрной.  
В просвет, похожий на выломанный в драке зуб, проезжают трабанты, протискиваются мимо пешеходов и сигналят-сигналят-сигналят.  
От этого шума у Кая болит голова, но он стоит – только морщится, когда кто-то в толпе вскрикивает слишком громко.  
Он тоже не может оставаться в стороне.

*  
Кай едва успел вернуться до двух часов ночи. Стоял в очереди среди заплаканных женщин и хмурых мужчин, пританцовывая на месте от холода и переполняющего его адреналина, и уже даже не думал, что скажет маме.  
Что тут скажешь.  
«Привет, мам, прости, я опоздал, потому что влюбился. Он живёт в Восточном Берлине, любит собак и футбол и просто без ума от Дэвида Боуи».  
Юлиан показал ему город, но не так, как рассказывали на радио или рисовали на пугающе пустых фотографиях в газетах. Берлин Юлиана был ярким, громким, живым: подвал недостроенного здания, в котором скейтеры рассекали по расчищенным от мусора коридорам, и кто-то всё время стоял на стрёме; зелёная пена акаций в парке и утки, которые, в отличие от людей, могли свободно летать над Стеной; горькое, отвратительное на вкус пиво, которое, однако, можно было купить без паспорта. И главное – в этом Берлине был сам Юлиан.  
Ни с кем Каю не было так легко. Причём, что угодно легко – рассказывать о музыкальной школе, об университете, куда он хотел поступить, но не прошёл, и пришлось идти в колледж; убегать от полиции после свиста стоявших на стрёме – у Кая потом так колотилось сердце, что он ещё минут десять пытался собраться с мыслями, и лишь потом заметил, что потерял свой сборник нот. Юлиан тогда хлопнул его по плечу и развернулся на пятках. Решительным шагом он вернулся обратно в подвал, оставив Кая снаружи, и вылез потом через окно, победно потрясая растрёпанной папкой, как флагом.  
А ещё он держал Кая за руку: сжимал в толпе на особенно крутых трюках скейтеров, тащил за собой по путанным переулкам под свист полицейских, цеплял мизинцем его мизинец на светофорах, чуть поглаживал костяшки пальцев, рассказывая о своей жизни.  
– Мне кажется, я слышал твой голос через Стену, – сказал он, подводя Кая к дверям «Дворца слёз» на Фридрихштрассе в половине второго ночи. Он тоже называл её Стеной, с большой буквы, как врага, которого уважал. – Приходи ещё.  
Он сжал руку Кая на прощанье, подумал мгновение, а потом качнулся вперёд и обнял его крепко-крепко.  
На своей стороне Стены Кай затолкал руки в карманы ветровки и нащупал свёрнутый листок бумаги. Он торопливо подошёл к уличному фонарю: на вырванном из тетрадки листке был написан номер, и в него был завёрнут жетон для телефона-автомата.

*  
Один час, десять минут, шесть градусов тепла.  
Кай поглядывает на часы и крутит в пальцах жетон для телефона. У него есть вариант – перебраться через обломки, не сутулясь, перейти заградительную полосу и найти телефонную будку. Он помнит, одна была на углу Унтер-ден-Линден и Фридрих, а номер Юлиана он знает наизусть.  
Вот только, он не уверен, что дозвонится. Потому что Юлиан сейчас, конечно же, где-то здесь, в толпе.  
Кай подходит ближе, ёжится на ветру – норд-вест выбивает слёзы из глаз, гонит поток людей, как волны Шпрее, и забирается под куртку.  
Холодно, но Кай на цыпочки привстаёт, чтобы всмотреться в пролом в стене.

*  
Юлиан на цыпочки был вынужден привстать, чтобы поцеловать Кая.  
Он сделал это сам.  
Они торчали на крыше пятиэтажки с видом на бетонные стены, куда Юлиан провёл его тайком, через чёрный ход подъезда. Стоял апрель, и сырой ветер до костей продирал. Юлиан даже свою куртку ему отдал, плотную, ватную. От воротника пахло его телом, и Кай всё отворачивался, чтобы Юле не заметил его покрасневших щек.  
С Юлианом было просто – он смеялся над шутками Кая, из-за которых одногруппники только у виска пальцем крутили, он вытаскивал его поиграть в футбол на пустыре среди жилых домов, он придерживал Кая за куртку, когда тот, заговорившись, едва не ступал на дорогу на красный.  
С Юлианом было сложно – Кай засматривался на его профиль от белого вихра надо лбом до кадыка в вороте толстого, колючего даже на вид, свитера, слушал его голос – как музыку, и руку не мог отнять от его тёплой ладони.  
– Я бы хотел жить на Западе, – сказал Юлиан, подходя к самому краю крыши, и, прищурившись, посмотрел вдаль, туда, где в домах был просвет – разлом Стены. – Не в Берлине, а в Бремене каком-нибудь, в Кёльне, может быть.  
– А я бы мог поехать в Англию, – Кай тоже подошёл, кутаясь в чужую куртку. – Лондон, Альберт-Холл…  
– Маргарет, мать её, Тэтчер, – фыркнул Юлиан и за руку потянул его к себе. Положил ладони ему на плечи, растирая, согревая. Он стоял, чуть вздёрнув подбородок, чтобы смотреть Каю в глаза, а потом зажмурился на секунду, будто собираясь с мыслями, и, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловал его в уголок рта. Неловко, нелепо – но у Кая всё равно сердце зашлось в безумном ритме, и он, вытащив руки из карманов, обхватил лицо Юлиана, наклонился и поцеловал его в ответ.  
Жадно, до боли в губах.  
Губы у него потом болели до следующей встречи, обветренные и обкусанные, но Кай ни на что не жаловался.

*  
Один час, двадцать три минуты, пять градусов тепла.  
Кай выпрямляется, потому что по походке узнаёт Юлиана в толпе. Тот идёт широким шагом уверенного в своей цели человека. Не оглядывается по сторонам, как остальные его соотечественники, не пожимает руки приветливым жителям Западного Берлина – просто идёт.  
Он идёт к Каю.  
Тот улыбается, отходит от фонаря ближе к дороге, и на ходу вынимает из кармана своей куртки плеер – купил его пару месяцев назад, когда смог заработать чуть больше денег на уроках музыки соседскому мальчишке, и сэкономил, откладывая с ежемесячных виз на Восток.  
В плеере – кассета Дэвида Боуи, и он надевает наушники на Юлиана ещё до того, как тот успевает сказать хоть слово.  
Дужка наушников приминает его волосы, и музыка слышна даже за гулом неспящей толпы – так близко они с Юлианом стоят. Под “Never let me down” Кай наклоняется ниже, закрывает Юлиана своей спиной от ветра и целует его улыбающийся рот.

Один час, двадцать семь минут, пять градусов тепла.  
Стена пала, чтобы Юлиан мог взять Кая за руку и уже не отпускать.


End file.
